


Pending Title

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sort of incest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unnamed ficlet about Lucifer guiding Cas through sex with Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pending Title

“That’s it, little brother…” Lucifer breathed, his lips very close to Castiel’s ear. Almost too close, if the younger angel was honest. But, in that moment, very little could distract him from the tight, wet heat surrounding his cock. He was almost surprised by how /human/ Meg’s vessel felt, the way she reacted, panting and moaning beneath him.

What he was most surprised about, though, was how /vocal/ she was. The first moan she’d uttered had stunned him, because Dean had assured him that women weren’t usually as vocal as the babysitter. Meg definitely was. Lucifer had murmured a few quiet words, ran a hand down his back, all to reassure him, and he’d been able to carry on, driving into that heat.

By now, both angel and demon were sweating, panting; Meg’s eyes were darker than usual, blackness threatening to take over. Castiel’s eyes were brighter than usual, shining with an otherwordly light. Lucifer remained impassive, though he seemed quite pleased with himself.

“You realise, brother, this is the final act of falling?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Castiel endeavoured to ignore him but, honestly, to be told that in the middle of fucking a demon put a spanner in the works. He paused mid-thrust, glaring over at a seemingly empty chair next to the rickety hospital bed. With an impatient huff, Meg lifted her head and followed Castiel’s gaze. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what the angel was doing, and she snorted out a laugh.

“Really, Clarence?” she drawled, raising an eyebrow. “He’s sorta my pops,” she frowned, rolling her hips to try and encourage Castiel to start moving again. “Makes you sorta my uncle… It’s /freaky/,” she muttered, grabbing the angel’s chin and bringing him in for a deep kiss. At the same time, she rolled them, her grip on his chin remaining tight as she started to rock her hips. Clearly she didn’t care how ‘freaky’ it was.

“Eyes on her, little brother,” Lucifer murmured, eyes drinking in the scene before him greedily. “That’s it… Just like that,” he praised, leaning in to pet Castiel’s hair as Meg rocked her hips with abandon, bringing them both towards orgasm.

“Just let go,” was the last thing Castiel heard before blinding white oblivion.


End file.
